


A Plane Ride to Sinnoh

by yukatagirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Fluff, Other, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukatagirl/pseuds/yukatagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven takes Wallace to Sinnoh for Valentine's Day. Gift for @Pikachu203</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Plane Ride to Sinnoh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pikachu203](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachu203/gifts).



> This is a gift for Archive and Tumblr user @Pikachu203, who requested “I mean, sappy valentines stuff would be wondrous… Let’s see I could come up with a few prompt ideas for you:  
> Valentine’s Day Dinner at a waaay too fancy restaurant (especially early on in their relationship).  
> Steven could do something rather expensive and over the top for valentines day(cause he can afford that sort of thing) and Wallace just kinda being in awe, giving him something smaller and meaningful.  
> For something more platonic you could have the two of them celebrate Cheap Candy Day (aka Singles Appreciation day/the day after Valentine’s Day) and buying all of the candy in the store!  
> And finally: It is always important to remember that the best gift for your lover on Valentine’s Day is the gift of a pretty rock.”
> 
> I am very sorry that this is so late, and I hope you enjoy this!  
> (p.s. I also made it so that Wallace can be whatever gender! There are no pronouns for Wallace in this fic.)

"So… where are we really going, Steven?” Wallace was currently blindfolded, in the back seat of one of Steven’s family cars, a nice, black Jaguar.   
“Nowhere interesting, dear. Now, try not to take your blindfold off until I tell you to,” Steven was sat next to Wallace, and clasped his hand in his lovers’. “I want this to be a stupendous surprise.”   
”Well, I hope this surprise isn’t anything like my last Valentine’s with my ex,” Wallace took a large breath in, and slowly exhaled. “I definitely don’t want a repeat of that.”  
Steven wondered what Wallace’s last Valentine’s was like, but he didn’t want to pry. He’d known Wallace for years; they were childhood friends, but a few months prior they had decided to move their relationship up a peg. “Well, I promise that this will be wondrous.” Steven had the perfect plan to impress his lover. He was taking Wallace to Sinnoh to his newly refurbished villa, and planned to give him a day full of chocolate, pampering, and gifts.   
Right as Wallace was about to speak again, the car slowed to a stop. Steven looked out of the window. The chauffeur had dropped them off in the middle of a plain, with no grass in sight, to prevent hurting any wild Pokémon. Right in front of them was a small luxury jet, which could hold maybe twenty people, painted black with two red and blue stripes on one side.   
“Okay, Wall. I’m going to lead you someplace, but you mustn’t take off your blindfold just yet.”  
“How do I know you’re not leading me into a desert?” Wallace joked.  
“Well, I guess you’ll just have to trust me, dear.”  
Steven slowly led Wallace out of the car and up the steep steps of the plane, almost falling over at the top. They quickly went inside, and Steven sat Wallace in one of the recliners. He whispered, “Here are some earplugs. I know you don’t like planes, but these should help.”  
“Wait, so we are going out of the country! Steven! You didn’t have to do this for me! I’m just a humble old Sootopolan who takes pride in fishing!” Wallace replied, nervous.  
“You do really deserve it, gem. You do lots of hard work, for, me, for Hoenn, for everyone, and you deserve a nice break once in a while. I’m just providing that break.”  
“Well,” Wallace sighed, “I do suppose I deserve a small break. But do I get any clue to where we’re going?”  
“None yet!” Steven replied. He was extremely exited for this trip, and for Wallace to be happy after all of the stress from the eco-terrorists.  
The pilot came out of the cockpit, and gave a nod to Steven, to signal that they were about to take off.  
The doors to the plane shut, and Wallace let out a short, quiet, yelp. Steven took Wallace’s hand in his, and kissed it. “We are going to fly now, but I am here and you will have your seatbelt on too.” Steven took Wallace’s seatbelt, and clicked it into the holder on the opposite side. He then did the same to his seat.  
The engines started.  
“Won’t you let me do anything for myself, Steven?” Wallace huffed, nervously.  
“Not today, dear.” He held the others hand tighter.  
The plane started moving.  
Wallace started shaking, slightly.  
“Here, let’s take the blindfold off, until we land.” Steven gently untied and removed the soft material from around Wallace’s eyes.  
He gazed into the aquamarine pools of reflected light, looking at his face as a whole, caressing his soft skin with a callused hand, as if he was about to break the most precious of stones.  
The plane was accelerating down the runway.  
Wallace leaned in, tilting his head to the right.  
3.  
The two closed their eyes, one within a split second of the others.  
2.  
Their opposite cheeks brushed together, softly, daintily, elegantly.  
1.  
Both pairs of lips met; hearts swelled to a crescendo.  
Liftoff.  
~  
Wallace and Steven had just gotten out of their (probably way too expensive) rental car, which was parked idly next to the new villa. Steven had told Wallace where they were going on the plane, succumbing to the other’s charm.  
“This place looks amazing, Steven!” Wallace looked around in awe as Steven jangled keys, eventually unlocking the door.  
“Wait until you see the inside.” Steven replied, as he slowly opened the door. He revealed a gigantic room, with high ceilings and plenty of high-end furniture. One of the first things noticed was a beautiful, white, grand piano, and a large, crystal chandelier. There was also a king sized bed literally for a king, a flatscreen mounted to a nearby wall, a grand table with a nice tea set upon it, and many other things that Wallace loved.  
“This is amazing! Steven, did you decorate this?”  
“Heh, I, um, actually did. I had you in mind when I did it, though…” Steven blushed sheepishly and paused. “…But this is actually your first present of the day.” He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small, silver key, and handed it to Wallace. “You now have rights to this villa, as do I. It’s split fifty-fifty. I wanted to give this to you because I love you, and you have done so much for me and continue to do so. Even if we break up, or end up moving to another region of the world, this will always be yours.”  
Wallace was shell-shocked. “I-I…I don’t know anything else to say but thank you, and, are you really sure that I can have this? It’s kind of a big deal!”  
“Yes, I’m sure. I forwarded the paperwork already so there’s no getting out of this now!” Steven chuckled.  
“Well then. I have something I’d like to give you. It’s not much, but… I hope you’ll like it.” Wallace reached into a pocket of one of his carry-ons, and pulled out a semi-rounded object wrapped in a deep red cloth.  
The cloth was discarded, and the object was a pure semi-translucent blue stone, which if you looked at it one way, it was a light cerulean, but if you looked at it by another angle, it had a royal blue hue.  
“I found this while diving, and polished it. I thought you might like it quite a bit.” Wallace was blushing, now, and handed the gem to Steven.  
“Wow! Wallace, I don’t even know what this is! And that is a good thing! I’ll have to research it, and oh, I have a beautiful case that I think I will put it in! It will look splendid! Thank you, Wallace!” Steven’s eyes were lit up, and his expression resembled that of a child’s.  
“It really is I that should be thanking you, Steven. But I am glad that you like my gift.” Their heads touched, all was well. A truly good ending, to the beginning of Valentine’s Day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this is sappy enough! :D


End file.
